Hurting for Your Love
by Rinoa Almasy
Summary: SEIFU, REadmitted after 3yrs after the Ult. Battle. What happens when Fu is raped and leaves garden? will seifer ever tell Fujin his love for her? Will she?


Pressing the red button on the plastic telephone, a buzzer rang into the Headmaster's refurnished office.  
  
Squall Leonhart spinned over in his chair, pressing the intercom receiver button. "Yes Xu?"  
  
"Your not going to believe this, but, Seifer Almasy and his posse are here and requesting a meeting with you. Should I send them away?"  
  
A shocked headmaster clenched his fist slightly and released it. "No, send them in." Closing his eyes briefly as he pressed the off click switch.  
  
~~~  
  
Moments passed as a tall blond with a hyperion at his side entered followed by his two friends, the silver haired woman and a large, muscular, dark skinned man.   
  
"Hello Seifer, Fujin, Raijin." Mr. Leonhart nodded to the three to sit in the black leathered upholstered chairs in front of his mahogany desk.   
  
Reluctantly Seifer sat in the middle of the three chairs with Raijin and Fujin standing behind him on either side.   
  
"Right.. Either way, may I ask why you are here?" Squall questioned leaning back in his (you guessed it) black leather swivel chair.   
  
Taking in a jagged breath before he spoke. "We wish to be readmitted into Garden."  
  
Headmaster Squall Loire Leonhart nearly spit out his sip of coffee, setting down the glass he placed his elbows on his desk staring at the three in disbelief. "Your serious?"  
  
"Just yes or no, Leonhart." Seifer replied feeling slightly uneasy.  
  
Glancing to his desk before narrowing his eyes on his arch-enemy. "Some people may not accept your reentry into Garden.."  
  
"Are you saying we are back in, ya know?" Raijin piped up with hope in his eyes, that quickly faded as the silver haired woman kicked his shin. "Ow that hurt, ya know." The dark skinned man said rubbing his ankle.   
  
"Yes. But, one slip up.."  
  
Waving a reassuring hand in the air. "No worries, Leonhart."   
  
*************************  
  
"You two better not cause any trouble and get my ass kicked out, you hear me?" Almasy said in a fearful to most tone, towards his two friends. "That means no shin kicken', Fu. I don't care what happens just don't get me kicked out."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin answered with a slight sad tone in her voice. (Like we are the ones that start things.. Why does my leader have to be so handsome.. He will never understand what I feel for him, not like he would care.)  
  
**********************  
Cold air swept though the locker room of the training center as a tall blond figure zipped up his shirt, swinging his cross-sword trench coat onto his body. Turning the corner he stepped back out of view as a group of cadets stood talking, the description of Fujin popping up. Slowly he listened…  
  
-----  
  
"Yeah that damn one eyed bitch kicked my shin when I asked for her dorm number." Said a shaggy blond haired boy. "That bitch is hot though, wouldn't mind to get my hands on her.. I would have her screaming in seconds.:" Commented a ego inflated older cadet resting his back against the blue metal lockers. "Sure man.. Does not matter though she is Almasy property. I don't see why that bastard gets to have her." "They're together?" Asked the laughing short haired cadet pulling a shirt on. "Hell no, he probably has her on her knees though."  
  
Seifer growing more angry by the minute, loosing control he stepped out from behind the lockers leaning against the end staring at the wide eyed three.   
  
"Uh…. How long you been in here?" Stammered a frightened elder cadet  
  
"I'd watch your backs, if you know what is good for you." Seifer stated, then walked out of the locker room, and out of the training center. (GODDAMN Cadets! I can't believe they would say that about my Fu! If I wasn't liable to get me and them kicked out of Garden I would have killed those prissy cadets..)  
  
********************  
  
"C'mon baby, just come in my room and have a drink. Or can you only take orders from Almasy?" Smirked a good looking, womanizing man sliding his fingers over Fujin's shoulder.   
  
"ASSHOLE." Fujin commented, worried she would get Seifer into trouble she stalked off slamming her dorm door shut.  
  
Leaning against the inside of her door she took a deep breath, closing her one red eye. (Why do they keep doing that?! Everyday for the past 2 weeks since we arrived back.. But, I can't do anything or Seifer might get into trouble…) With her thoughts she walked over to her bed laying on her stomach, trying to sleep off the anxiety.  
  
~~~  
  
*Knock* * Knock* "Fu, open the door!" Yelled a enraged ex-knight pounding on the door till it opened slowly, revealing a exhausted silver haired woman. Strutting in he plopped onto her bed, resting his hands behind his head. "Why did you lock the door?"   
  
A slight shrug and she walked into the bedroom where Seifer laid and sat in a chair.   
  
"Um, I was in the locker room today…"  
  
Fujin raised her red eye looking skeptically at her leader, her friend.. The man she loved.   
  
"Well, there was some cadets saying some things about you.." Seifer trailed off staring at the ceiling.   
  
"D.. oes not matter. Just words." Fujin answered his unasked question switching to a soft melodic voice.   
  
Seifer smiled slight and stood. "Good, just making sure you were okay. I am going to a club with Raijin tonight, to pick up chicks. Want to come?"   
  
"NEGITIVE." The silver haired woman answered tears in the back of her eyes. (Why do you hurt me so much?! Don't you see? Maybe that is why..)   
  
"Fine. See you later Fu." (What's with the change of voice again? What is your problem? Damn your beautiful.. But, you would just kick me..) Seifer nodded and walked out leaving the girl now trying to fight back her tears.  
  
*********************  
  
Night fell quickly as Miss. Fujin took the train to Timber to meet with Seifer and Raijin hoping that is where they would be.   
  
I REPEAT WE HAVE ARRIVED IN TIMBER PLEASE EXIT THROUGH THE DOOR ON THE RIGHT.  
  
Quickly she walked off, leaving her things at the hotel then almost jogged to where the only club in Timber was stationed. Slowly and unnoticed she made her way in. (Where are they?) Like a signal she spotted her pray, walking over she noticed Raijin was getting up to go to the dance floor, while Seifer sat in the booth with red-haired bimbo in his lap. Turning as she decided to leave, her name was called out.   
  
"Hey Fu! Over here ya know!"   
  
Reluctantly she walked over, Seifer not even noticing she was there till Raijin started rambling on about their leader and his smooth ways with woman.   
  
"Oh hey Fu." Seifer said coldly as he acknowledged her presence. "Joining us?"   
  
Looking from Raijin to Seifer, receiving a death glare from the ditzy red-head on his lap as she begin whispering something in his ear.   
  
"NEGITIVE. LEAVING." A single red eye on the brink of tears as she stormed out of the music filled club, knocking into a very muscular, attractive man on the street. Ignoring that she began to walk off towards the hotel.   
  
The hand of the man grabbed her arm spinning her around. "Don't rush away so quickly, miss. I believe you were the one that so carelessly ran into me."   
  
"APOLIGY." She snapped pulling her arm from his tight grasp, quickly attempting to walk away since she left her shruiken at the hotel. (Why am I so stupid to leave my weapon at the hotel!!!!)   
  
Fujin shrieked right before a hand wrapped over her mouth, and around her waist pulling her into the depths of a ally a few blocks from the club. Struggling in the tall mans grasp as four others came out from a metal concealed door in the ally. (Seifer!…) She cried in her mind as the hands of the 5 strong figures ripped her clothing off her small body.  
  
*********************  
  
Seifer and Raijin sat at the bar in the club digging in their pockets to pay the tab.   
  
"Yo Seif you think Fu is okay, ya know?" Raijin asked as he slid some gil over to the bar keep.  
  
"Let's go see her. She is probably at the Timber hotel, since the trains are out of service till tomorrow." Seifer commanded slapping down a few gils and leaving.   
  
  
***********************  
  
Fujin blinked through her teary eye as she laid bleeding and bruised in the ally. Going in and out of unconsciousness. (Why.. Me…….) She thought before falling once again into the darkness her mind haunted by the memory of the men that took away her innocence so hurtfully.   
  
***********************  
  
"She isn't here ya know." Said Raijin looking around the room.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!!" Seifer yelled to no one in particular as he noticed her weapon laying on the bed. "LET'S GO LOOK AROUND TOWN."  
  
Both walked in and out of the few stores open at 3am. Exhausted they turned around walking away from the last place on the street, the club.   
  
"What's that noise, ya know." Raijin commented rubbing his ear.  
  
Listening the leader, ex-knight heard a slight whimpering coming from within the ally on there left. Shrugging he walked into the dark ally tripping on something.   
  
"Shit." Mumbled Mr. Almasy standing up, brushing himself off. Looking down to see what he tripped on he pulled up a blue familiar looking shirt.   
  
"That's Fu's shirt, ya know." Said the worried dark skinned man scratching his head.   
  
Fear and anger surged through his body as he began running down the ally to find a bruised and raped friend, and comrade laying naked in the ally. "FUCKING HELL." Seifer's voice rang through out the ally as he picked up the unconscious woman wrapping his trench around her.   
  
*****************************  
  
Blinking several times, attempting to adjust to the light in the hospital room. Sliding a hand to her eyes she shot up remembering the events of the night before.   
  
"FU!" Seifer yelled as he jumped from his chair, and to her bed. "Fu, your awake."   
  
"Damn.." She muttered under her breath. (Why couldn't I have just died.. Now Seifer will never want me.. Not like he would've anyway.) "LOCATION?" Replied a distraught ruby eyed woman swinging her feet over to the floor, a moan escaping her lips as her body felt sore.  
  
"Lay down." Seifer commanded gently pushing her to lay back down, wincing as she shivered at his touch. (No..) He whimpered in his thoughts.   
  
Slowly she curled into a ball her back turned to her friend, not able to face him, a tear trickling down her cheek. (No Fu! You're the cold heartless bitch! Your not supposed to cry!! Take what happened last night as a compliment that someone was actually willing to touch a ugly woman like you.)  
  
"Fu.." He whispered wiping her tear away.   
  
This caused Fujin to burst into more tears, his touch so was so gentle yet sent shivers down her spine. "Leave. Please. I will be out in a minute."   
  
"Just rest Fu."   
  
"NO! No.." She interrupted swinging her legs off the bed standing, no matter how much her body protested. Slowly she grabbed a large shirt and baggy gray pants that sat on a chair for her, sliding out of her clothes not even caring that her friend was sitting there.   
  
"I will be in the hall." Seifer said embarrassed and quickly slid out the door.   
  
****************************  
  
A week passed as Fujin only came out of her room for the few classes she attended, attempting to ignore the taunts of other students that had found out about the mishap in Timber.   
  
(I can't take this anymore.) She thought as she made her way to the headmaster's office.  
  
"What do you need?" Squall said gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.   
  
"It won't take that long. I am leaving garden."  
  
Wide-eyed he narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin answered and rushed out of the office, and out of Balamb a bag in her hand as she walked to the train station.  
  
*****************************  
  
A day passed Seifer became worried, he rushed to Leonhart's office. "Where is Fujin!?"  
  
"Huh?" Squall blinked focusing his tired eyes on his former enemy. "Oh, she resigned from Garden yesterday."  
  
"SHE WHAT?!?!" Seifer asked in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?!!?!?!"  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
~*~*~  
  
TBC 


End file.
